


Born This Way

by akemi42



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, bill/sookie, jason/crystal, jessica/hoyt - Freeform, sam/daphne, true blood - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people think this song was inspired by Madonna, but it is really all about True Blood. Yay for being different!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born This Way

**Pairing:** Bill/Sookie, Jessica/Hoyt, Jason/Crystal, Sam/Daphne, Newlins  
 **File Size:** 107 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Born This Way"  
 **Artist:** Lady Gaga  
 **Summary:** Many people think this song was inspired by Madonna, but it is really all about True Blood. Yay for being different!  
 **Warning:** Blood and sex

[Download Born This Way](http://www.akemi42.com/files/BornThisWay.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Born This Way on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/user/akemi42v2?feature=mhee#p/c/122BC78D82B65D3F/0/gpH5D9uenn4) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2011/08/02/born-this-way/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/BornThisWay.wmv)


End file.
